Cassandra
by The Grinning Psychopath
Summary: spoilers for... well just about every season really, a series of scenes and moments, between Joe and Dean, and of how Joe has been there for him when he most needed her, and how he comes to realize just how much she has come to mean to him.
1. Preface

_**Cassandra, By The Grinning Psychopath.**_

_**Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural, and if I did Joe wouldn't die, and Dean would tear his face away from whatever cunt he's got his face buried in this fine day, and see Joe the way she really wants him to see her as, and Sam would be less of a emo prick, and far more appreciative of his Brother and all the things Dean has to put up with just because of him.**_

_**Author's note, I don't have a clue how old Joe is in the series, so I made her 23, and Dean's 26, least in the beginning of it all, I also changed Joe's name around a little now her full name is Cassandra Johanna Lillian Harvelle.**_

_**Oh and, I have other stories to work on, in addition to this one, so it may take time for me to update and stuff, do be sure to check some of these other stories out please, oh and don't forget to review, kay.**_

_**Preface.  
**_

_**.**_

* * *

Good, so so fucking good, so right, so fuuuuuahhhh. I moaned as her petite hands reached down, into my pants to clutch me, a half mischievous half desperate sounding giggle, escaping her slender throat.

Her rose petal lips, so soft, so pink, so perfect and right against mine. I reached up to cup the pale curve of her neck, and toy with her soft blond hair, and pressed my mouth even harder against her's, kissing her with a passion I'd never felt for anyone before.

The feel of her mouth, the taste of her like Tequila, and apple cider, the feel of her tongue twining with mine, small slender and agile just like all the rest of her.

I wanted her, good god but how I wanted her, no more than that, I needed her, needed her even more than Sam, needed her even more than I needed my revenge against all those demon and angel bastards that had repeatedly screwed us over so so many times before.

Cause through it all, she had always been there for me, always there helping me along, helping me pull my shit together, helping me keep from going on over to the dark side, when it seemed I had no other choice.

I felt the phone, in my pocket vibrate against my thigh, and I ignored it, knowing it was probably Sam, calling with some unimportant news.

Unfortunately, she felt it too, and she pulled away gently, to gaze up at me, with those sorrowful looking deep sea green eyes. "Are you gonna get that?" she asked softly, I could see that she expected me to once again choose my brother over her, and just for a second I thought of it, and even quicker I discarded it, and as proof I dug the phone out of my pocket, and threw it as hard as I could against the nearest wall, and resumed kissing her.

Many times, I had been a bastard to her, many times, I had made the mistake of choosing Sammy, or dad, or bobby over her, but not now, now it was just gonna be me, and her, and damn the consequences, she was mine, she was my Joe and I loved her with all my heart.

.

Sammy could deal with whatever it was on his own, and even if he couldn't, well i trusted him not to mess up too badly, wasn't that what he had been begging me to do not a month ago, trust him? with all that extra demon blood in his veins, and that bitch Ruby, well who am i to deny him that trust, i thought bitterly, before i shot my tongue past Joe's and delved even deeper into the hidden depths of her mouth.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1. set around the second or third episode of Supernatural season 2 i think**_, _**not certain.**_

* * *

.

I watched, Joe, as she went around the bar, filing glasses, making crude remarks to Ash, and all in all seeming to have a pretty good time. I watched her as she and her mother Ellen talked and joked around, and felt a pang deep, deep down in my heart.

I hadn't known my mom well, hell I hadn't known either of my parents very well, but least of all my mother. My dad John… well I knew him well enough to have some idea of how things would go, if mom had lived, if Yellow eyes had never killed my mother, and our family had gone on with life, in a relatively normal fashion.

But mother, well… I had only vague memories, and recollections of her, only like the vaguest possible idea, of how things would have been between us.

Would we have been, like Joe and Ellen were now, joking and laughing, telling each other stories of what happened in our lives, while we were separated, and confiding in each other things that we wouldn't ever tell anyone else? and all in all being pretty damn happy together….

Or would, we have been like those mothers and sons, who just couldn't stand each other, didn't know what or how either of us thought, and were about 2 baby steps away from throttling each other?

I'd like to think, that me and mom would be the former, but… I just didn't know, I didn't have either the imagination, or an actual degree in… well anything, to calculate the odds of any of the possible paths, good or bad, that could have come to pass if she had lived… I felt more pain inside me, than any human being really deserved to have, and finished off the absinthe, in my glass, with a sigh.

Joe, Immediately noticed my empty glass, and walked over a small swagger to her foot steps, that did interesting things to the muscles, I glimpsed rippling beneath her thin blue jeans, in her long shapely legs, and a small slightly flirtatious smile on her face… damn what a great face that was too.

I moved, the glass over a bit, and she filled it up almost to the brim, before taking a step back, and giving me a small curious slightly concerned frown, I took a long sip of the Absinthe, before asking, "What?"

She shrugged, "Nothing its just, you seem pretty down lately, and well, I was wondering if maybe you might want to talk about it."

I looked at her considering, before shaking my head "Nah, you don't want to hear about my problems, and besides I'm sure your mom needs your help with something."

She glanced, back at the bar, where Ellen was currently chatting amiably with Sam about something, and looked back at me, "I got nothing better to do, and besides, Mom's fine, she's been doing this for over 25 years, I've just been helping out the last 4, I'm sure she can manage just fine on her own."

She removed her apron, and stuffed it on the corner of her booth, and poured herself some of the absinthe, I shrugged, "Suit yourself, but I warn you, a lot of this conversation will likely have me staring at an area a little south of your face, its October, nearing sundown, your shirt is slightly worn, and you aren't wearing a bra." I grinned lasciviously at her, and she blushed slightly, before boldly taking in a deep breath, that caused her breasts, small though they were to rise, which just made her nipples just that little bit more visible against the fabric of her black t-shirt.

"I don't mind, I've gotten stares like that, since I was 14 years old, though they were more focused on my ass, rather than on my breasts, which as you may haven noticed, aren't up to Pamela Anderson's impressive league." she returned my dare devil smile, with a cocky one of her own, as well as a raised eyebrow.

I smirked, to myself, _this might actually be some fun,_ I thought idly to myself, as I took yet another sip of the bittersweet substance, "Small they may be, but even if I say so myself and I do, they are really quite perfect in shape, though your ass certainly is a sight more captivating, also contrary to what millions of years of evolution might say, not every man is attracted to large breasted blonds, some like slim pale blonds with small perky breasts, some like slim pale brunettes with small breasts."

That eyebrow, went up just a bit, and she leaned forward just a bit, a small devilish gleam in her wonderful green eyes the color of freshly polished emeralds, "Hmmm really, and tell me, what kind a guy are you? The kind that likes: Large tanned blonds, slim pale small breasted blonds, or some other type a guy?" she asked interestedly, before hastily adding "Hypothetically of course."

I too leaned forward, my drink and previous parent issues, all but forgotten, "Well hypothetically of course, I suppose at least right now I'd be the kind interested in slim, curvaceous pale blonds, with perfect little rose petal lips, a deliciously girlish figure, and a feisty wildcat personality." we looked deep into each other's green gazes, I saw a hunger there in her dark emerald orbs, along with lust, need, and several other emotions, that I couldn't quite decipher, but I knew of and felt quite regularly myself, and felt now as well, only about ten times stronger than any of those previous times.

I heard Ellen's voice, as she said to someone, "If that boy, get's bold enough to even try and makeout with my girl-" and then her voice was lost, when several hunters at a nearby table, burst out in raucous laughter, and then, as quickly as the moment had come, it went, when I realized how just how close we were, and likewise realized that there was a woman not 6 yards away, with a fully loaded shotgun, a knowledge of the land that would help her find the perfect little hiding hole, to place my corpse, that no one else would ever find ever. The thought brought me back, to my earlier ponderings of what life with a mother, would have been like, to my mind.

I looked down, into the honey colored depths, of my drink, and took a long sip of it, as an excuse, for my looking away. I caught a glimpse of Joe's dark emerald eyes, when I set the glass back down, on the table, and saw disappointment, and a little pain in them. And suddenly the bitterness of the Absinthe was magnified ten fold.

"Sorry, its just…" I shrugged helplessly, "Wrong place, wrong time." she supplied helpfully. I shook my head, and then reluctantly nodded, "Yeahhh, its… well you know that stuff I was brooding about earlier? Well that's part of it, I'm just…. Well it combined with my dad dying so recently, it just… its got me messed up, has my emotions all in a tangled mess, that sorta thing you know."

I was amazed at myself, for saying so much, about my inner turmoil, and I looked down into the dark depths of the Absinthe, I knew that there was chemical in the Absinthe that could cause hallucinations, was it also a kind of tongue loosener, or was that just the alcohol at work, or was it something else. I looked back up into, Joe's sympathetic, amazingly green eyes, and decided it was probably a mix of the booze and that something else.

"So, what is it, that has you so dark and broody, if I may ask?" she asked, refilling my glass again, and taking a long sip of her own.

I shrugged, and before I even knew what I was doing, found myself telling her, about how I had been thinking a lot about my own mother, about how I wondered how thing s would be different if she was still around, about how great life could be, if both my parents were still alive and kicking, and if neither me or Sam had been raised the way we had been.

She listened, with rapt attention, commenting on this or that, stroking my hand gently all the while… I don't know, why I told her all this, but every time I even thought of cutting the story off short, and changing the subject, I would sip at my drink, or rub at my eyes, or some other thing, that ended up with me looking into her earnest sympathetic green eyes, and those floodgates would open up anew, and I would continue on with the tale, unable to deny those perfectly shaded green eyes, with that rare innocent gleam in them.

When I was done, I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders, and I felt… free, as if me and my brother weren't being constantly threatened by demons, and monsters, and the law everywhere we went, as if I was just… well me, not a hunter, not an outlaw, not a thief, not a trickster, but just an ordinary, guy talking to a pretty woman, who could actually sympathize with what he was going through… I put it down to the psychedelic chemical in the absinthe finally working its dark magic on my mind.

"You know, I used to feel the same way about my father," she said giving me a small shy looking smile, "I mean, well okay I still do every once in a while, I like to think of how things might have gone, if certain things, certain events never happened, if he hadn't died on that hunt all those years ago… if, well if me and ma and him, we just together, you know like you were saying, a normal happy family, that goes to church every Sunday, and stuff you know."

I swallowed, slightly, and smiled back at her, "Yeah, I sure do know." I took another sip of my absinthe, more than a little drunk off the spirits by now, I felt her hand squeeze mine gently, and found myself once again staring into her wonderful dark green orbs, and all those feelings of lust, need, and desperation, came rushing back once more, with a fiery vengeance.

Neither of us moved, afraid to break the electric moment between us, so we just sat there, and stared, and then Sam, Sammy, Sammy Sam, Samuel, Sam the emo, Sam the harbinger of sexual droughts, Samuel the bringer of bad news, Sammy the fun murdering bastard that he was, called out, "Dean! Come look at this, I need your input." I tore my gaze away, from Joe's, cursing slightly in the privacy of my own head, I glanced back at her, and she sighed softly, and withdrew her hand, obviously reluctant as well, she gestured at me, to go to him, and so reluctantly I did.

Later, when me and Samuel the Killjoy, were getting ready to leave, on our next job; Joe walked up to me, and hugged me tightly, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, I hugged her back just as tightly, and kissed her cheek as well, feeling a warmth build up inside of me, that later when I was less drunk slash stoned, and not so hungover I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face, would swear up and down, was all down to the Absinthe… whatever it was, I would be eternally grateful for the two advils Joe slipped into my pocket for the coming hangover.

.

* * *

.

_**So what do you think, should i continue it? ahh hell i'm gonna continue it anyway but it would **_**_nice, if you guys would review_**_** to let me know what you think, you know.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Set about a day after the events, of the previous chapter.**_

* * *

.

I drove, absent mindedly, down the rode. Following my brother's instructions, where to turn here, stop there, that sorta thing, all the while thinking of Joe, and that fine ass of her's, and other things too.

I thought, I was being discreet about it, but as it turned out I wasn't least not enough for dear old Sammy, the perv, "Dude you are totally thinking of Joe aren't you."

I shot a glare, at him, and responded "Whats it to you, don't like your brother thinking of other people, pervert." I delivered that last bit, with a devil may care smile, and Sam actually did chuckle a little. "Oh no worries there, got my hooks set so deep into you, you wouldn't dare go off and start falling for some cheap blond." he joked, and I snapped, "Joe isn't cheap, in fact she's worth more than you could even dream about, bitch!'

Sam held his hands up, in a peace gesture, that was completely ruined by the wicked smile on his face, and too late I realized I'd been had, "Hah, so you are thinking of her more than you are the usual girl, oh and I am so rich enough that I can dream about her… well parts of her at least, you jerk." he smiled, obviously delighted with being able to get one over his older brother for once, and I glared at him, not liking how the roles had been reversed, and mentally cursed Sammy for it.

"Go for it, bitch, I'll be waiting in that dreamscape, with a baseball bat, and your status as my little brother, will not protect your balls from this game I'm afraid." I grinned, and Sammy crossed his legs, putting a look of mock horror on his face, "B-but, surely you jest, I am your own brother, how could you possibly do such a thing, to ME!"

We both chuckled, "So jerk, back to business, it looked to me, like you and that Joe, were getting pretty close in that bar yesterday night, anything you want to tell me?"

I flipped him off, in response, and Sam rolled his eyes, "Again with the childish behavior, you know sometimes I swear I'm the older brother in all of this, I certainly do have the height for it." he grinned, at the outraged squawk that escaped my throat, "I thought we an agreement, that you'd never use that over me." I growled, and he gave ma his very own Devil May care, smile. "Oh we did, but dad ain't here for you to run and tell on me to anymore so."

All of the sudden, there was silence, and I felt my old pain, and grief come rising up inside of me, once more, and I locked myself down tight, and kept my eyes to the road.

For a long minute, no body said anything, and then Sam in all his brilliance decided to break it, "D-Dean I'm, I'm sorry, that was stupid of me, I- I shouldn't have brought up dad, let alone used his… death as an excuse to…. You know." Sam said, sounding honestly disgusted with himself, and sorry.

I clenched my teeth shut, and just kept my eyes on the road, before muttering just loud enough that he could probably hear me, "Yeah you'll be sorry, Samuel Winchester."

And so we drove on, in utter silence, for the rest of the trip.

.

* * *

.

_**Okay, three chapter's in about as many days, wow, give or a take a day, bravo to me huh, ehh its no record me, i got several chapter's out on my Twilight story Shame Shame, in under a day, all of them about a thousand words long, anyway so what you think of this latest chapter? good? please do inform me in a REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 3

I heard, the indignant shout, from the other side of the room, and grinned to myself, and continued to brush at my teeth.

"Dean! God damn IT!" I spat into the sink, and washed my mouth out, before turning to a red faced Sam.

"Hey, Sammy whats the problem?" I asked innocently, "Dean you know damn well what the problem is! We had a truce! We had a goddamned agreement DEAN!" Sam snarled, pointing a wet accusing finger at me, and inadvertently releasing the towel, from around his waist.

"Ahhh Sammy," I crooned, grinning from ear to ear, "Did you have a little accident, maybe its god telling you not to screw with me, cause you'll just get screwed back, twice as hard!" I cackled evilly.

Sam's face flushed even redder, and he brought the towel back around his waist, hiding the wet yellow stain all across his pajama pants.

"This isn't funny Dean, and what the hell man! I haven't screwed with you, like this in months!"

I gave, him a dispassionate look, and pointed my toothbrush at him, and said, "Roadhouse, 4 months ago, a certain trick you pulled, involving you bashing that girl, Joe's looks, and attitude."

.

Sam flushed, "I-, I-, God Dean I just wanted you to admit, you had feelings for her, I didn't mean to… but that still doesn't excuse this!" he waved, at the front of his towel, but there was very guilty, very shameful look in his eyes, that said otherwise, Sam, oh Sam, Sammy, Samuel, you dumb, Emo bitch.

I grinned at him, "Oh trust me, you definitely deserved this, for one thing, because Joe, is our friend, and for another, better me than Ellen don't you think? I mean seriously, if she knew that called her daughter, a cheap blond, and that you had wet dreams involving her daughter in unusual postions, well, you'd probably end up with your junk full of rocksalt, so yeah better me than her don't you think?" I asked, my voice low and menacing, a mostly unspoken threat in my voice.

Sam's face, went white, "You wouldn't do that, I'm your brother, there's no way you'd tell on me to Ellen, about that little trick I pulled on you, I mean, come on you know hse'd do a lot worse, than just that to me, if she knew, and… and besides, you love me, you wouldn't do that."

I smiled, cruelly at him, and gave him a look that screamed, try me. He was right of course, I did love him, and there was no way in hell, I'd tell Ellen about, that scene in the car, not the least of which because, it'd be obvious that I had some less than platonic feelings for Joe, which might sick Ellen on me as well as Sam, but Sammy, in his usual selfishness, wasn't really thinking of that right now, but more of his own predicament.

And so I, deciding that my work here was done, went over to pack my things up, while Sam got himself cleaned up in the shower, and into a fresh set of clothes.

We went on, with our day then, to investigate, what turned out to be, a minor league ghost, salted and burned its pinky finger, and life went on.

Though at the end, of the day, as we were driving away, I found myself thinking a lot about Joe, and why it was, that my Brother's bashing of her image, had bothered me so much… it couldn't be, because I actually had feelings, for her like that could it? I found myself thinking so much of this in fact, that I never noticed, until it was far too late, that my left hand, had been glued to the steering wheel.

* * *

_**Hey there, guys, sorry if this chapter, was rather dull, but I was feeling sorta uninspired when I wrote this, more interested in Joe/Dean right now, instead of Dean/Sam brother issues, also I being an only child, don't really have much experience in those sorta things, though I do have the slight advantage of being a guy myself, and so knowing some of the ways, us men think… though I suppose I'm more of a boy really, having celebrated my 15th birthday… well having turned 15 anyway back in July, didn't really celebrate it you know, just well things like that bore me, as do people when you get right down to it, and that birthday song, ghuhh, who invented that, its absolutely friggin horrible, I mean really, makes my head hurt, and makes me really nauses just thinking of it. **_

.

_**Anyway, this has been The Grinning Psychopath, lover of Jo/Dean fics, and all in all, a pretty sick bastard, if you ask any of the people, who have read my twilight fic, Tongues.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_ Set almost a year after the last, chapter I think, just a month shy of December I'd say, yeah, November first, about 9 PM_**

* * *

I locked, the door of my apartment, and shivered. Winter, fucking winter, I should have smelled it earlier. I thought to myself.

Even as I went on, to check out the cabinets, for something to eat, that was relatively easy to make, I thought of the events earlier, that had led to me being hit, with a large dose of realization, that… winter was nearly upon us.

Flashback, 4 hours earlier.

_"Come on man, get her!" I shouted, even as I tried desperately, to free myself, from my frozen manacles. "Come on Sammy, you can kill her I know you can, just please kill her!"_

_I watched, helplessly, as my brother armed, with an iron sword, fought against, the winter, fae, girl. We had been investigating, some mysterious murders, involving handsome teenage guys, going missing in the dead of night, and showing up six days later, all the blood in their veins, frozen solid, and having signs of having had a serious amount of sex in their absence, so much so in fact that they had friction burns on their dicks._

_I shook in my chains, wanting desperately, to do something, anything that could possibly aid, my brother against, the Winter fae. But ultimately, I was rendered completely helpless, as my brother, proceeded to fight against, and get his ass kicked, by the Fae bitch…_

_That was, until a dagger, flew across the room, and buried itself, between the Fae's shoulder blades._

_She screamed, in agony, and clawed at herself, desperately trying to rid herself of the deadly iron, embedded in her white flesh._

_And then, Sam delivered the final killing stroke, with his saber, neatly decapitating the Fae girl._

_I looked, over to where the dagger, had come from, to thank whoever had thrown it, and felt my throat seize up. Standing there, in the doorway, was a girl, well a woman, but a still girlishly built one, I knew all too well. "Joe!" I croaked, starign at her, I hadn't seen her, since that whole business with Meg, what was she doing here, and how in the hell did she find us? Hell's bells, half the time I couldn't even find us!_

_She looked, at me and smiled, "Hey Dean, hows it hanging." she quipped, though her eyes held very little actual humor, and more actual pain in them._

_"Hardy, har har, very funny." I snarked, rattling the chains, that bound me to the wall, keeping my feet a good 2 inches off the ground, and causing some serious blood depravation in both my hands._

_"To answer, your question, just fine, now could one of you two idiots, get me the hell down from here, I'm freezing, I have half frozen water dripping down my back, and freezing in places only pretty women, should even know I have, and I can't feel my hands… at all!"_

_Sam grumbled, and went over to me, and began working on my chains, "Bossy as usual, I see, not even one of the damned fae can humble you it seems, you ungrateful jerk."_

_"better, than being a whiny bitch." I smirked, though I felt very little humor myself, as I fell the two inches to the ground, and proceeded to thump my hands against my legs, in an effort to get the blood flowing back._

_I nodded to Joe, "Whats she doing here?" I asked, tightly, Joe didn't look at me, but I could practically feel her hurt, at my tone, and I felt bad for it, cause it wasn't that I was unhappy to see her, in fact I was very happy to see her again, but last we'd seen of each other, well… we still weren't really talking to each other, due to that whole thing with, my dad getting her dad killed, and all._

_And so, Sam opened his mouth, and proceeded to tell me, of how he had run into Joe, during his search for me, and how she had wanted to help._

_When he ended his tale… well things pretty much went to hell after that._

End Flashback.  
.

I sighed, as I thought of the words, that had been said in that cavern, things I really ought not to have said, but really couldn't help, but say. I mean for crying out loud, Joe was too young for this job damn it, she was barely even 23, still a girl for all intents and purposes, I mean sure I'd hunted when I was way younger than that, but still, Joe… Joe just wasn't like that, she hadn't been raised into it, the way me and Sam had, she was still innocent for god's sake.

I sighed, and settled myself back into my chair, with a bottle of beer, to think over my life, and about Joe… I just couldn't seem to get her off my mind, it was killing me, thinking of her, thinking how I couldn't have her, the way I wanted to, not without risking corrupting her innocent soul, with my… darkness.

I took a long pull from the beer, and wished I had something stronger, but it was no use, beer was the best thing I had, and so it would have to do. So I drank beer… lots, and lots of beer.

Thing about alcohol though is that… after a while, you tend to develop a tolerance to it, and having grown up, in a life where, sobriety is pretty much your worst enemy, I have developed a tolerance, to it, a great tolerance as a matter of fact, and so it was after the 6th beer, that I heard the knock, at the door, and just as I finally got into a comfortable position I liked at the couch in front of the fire place too.

So I sighed, got to my feet, and made my way only slightly unsteadily to the door, and swung it wide open, expecting to see Sam, but instead I saw Joe… Joe, what in the hell was she doing here?

I opened my mouth to ask as much, when she held up a bottle of Absinthe, with a bow wrapped around it, and she smiled, a sweet, sad little smile, and a hopeful little sparkle in her vivid green eyes. "Hey Dean, I know you weren't expecting me, but I just thought after what happened, in that cavern, you might want to talk a little, plus its my birthday, and well, what with us being, all the way down here in Toronto Canada! And my mother, and childhood friend Ash, back in the US, that you'd do, as surrogate family, so what do you say we pop this bitch open, and celebrate."

She smiled winningly, and I… cracked.

.

_**To be Continued, in the meantime REVIEW PEOPLE!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_ Cassandra, chapter 5. Lyrics belong to the song, Cassandra, by Cruxshadows_**. **_Review please._**  
_._

* * *

**Flashback, i have no idea how far back, a year or two at the most.**

**.  
**

_I winced, as Dean let out a hoarse shout, when I finally got and yanked the bullet in his shoulder, free._

_"You're a real butcher you know that!" he growled, and I rolled my eyes, "Big baby, so Sam was possessed?"_

_Dean nodded, "Yeah, and whoever's possessing him, seems to be going after people I care about, so now that he's gone after you… that leaves Bobby, and Ellen, Bobby's closest, so he's the most likely target."_

_Dean took a long swig, of long jack daniels, I bit my lip, before asking, "Dean, demons lie, right?" I asked,_

_He nodded, "So you can't trust anything they say right?" he nodded again, but it was more hesitant this time, and he bit his lip, in a similar fashion as me, and seemed to be mauling something over in his mind, before saying "yeah generally, you can't trust anything a demon says, but if the truth hurts more than a lie, than they'll go with that, sometimes they'll even twist it up a bit if they think they can get away with it."_

_I thought about that, for a long moment, pain filling me, so there was a chance that the Demon, hadn't been lying after all about dad… about Dean. It surprised me, that the possibility that Dean only thought of me as a sister, hurt me, even more than the possibility that his father had been the one to finish my own father off._

_Dean sighed, took another swig from the whiskey bottle, before getting to his feet, and roughly pulling his battered leather jacket on, "I gotta get to Bobby, warn him about Sam before he gets there."_

_"I'm coming with you." Dean turned to me, and growled, "No Jo, your not, I can handle Sammy, you need to stay here." _

_I felt tears burn, my eyes, and I refused to give into them, not while he was still here, "Dean, your hurt, you can't go after Sam alone, not with your shoulder like that, its suicide!"_

_Dean's jaw hardened, "I can handle, Sam, Jo, but I can't deal with him, and worry about your safety at the same time, so I need you, to go home, slat your doors and windows, and get your shotgun and pistol out and ready, for at least a few days, okay."_

_I sighed, and nodded, feeling hurt and defeat war for dominance inside of me, "okay, but here take these," I held up an amber prescription bottle of Darvocet, "It'll help with the pain." _

_He nodded, and took the bottle gratefully from me, "Thanks, I'll call you when its over."_

.

**_No one hears, Cassandra cry! Not even if you try, no one hears Cassandra Cry!_**

_I watched him go, "No you won't." I murmured softly, before letting the tears fall._

_._

* * *

**_You can't unmake the cold mistake, you can't undo the hearts you break, you can't erase the poets fate, not even if you try, no one hears Cassandra cry!_**


End file.
